legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of Darkness
The Lord of Darkness is a powerful, demonic, Satanic master of the Underworld and the main villain of the Legend universe. Greatest Strength: His Demonic Powers Greatest Weakness: The Light Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Evanora, SkekUng Worst Enemies: Blue, Kratos, Discord, Crowley Played by: Tim Curry. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Lord of Darkness debuts here and works with Elder God alongside Belladonna. But unknowing for Elder God, Mechuckles and even Belladonna, Lord of Darkness secretly planning betray Elder God and pretend obey him to avoid suspicion of others. He is sent by Elder God to kill The Speed Crusade alongside Grigori and Machinedramon. He fight with Riolu and is defeated. Unlike Machinedramon and Rasputin that were upset of being defeated, Lord of Darkness was surprising of Riolu's abilities and to back to the base. He also trick Ares to betray Elder God and Mechuckles as Darkness tell Ares if he betray Elder God and form his own league, he will rule the multiverse. During the final battle he betrays Elder God as he let him and the others being arrested or killed. Lord of Darkness is confronted by Blue who Lord of Darkness tries to convince to join him. Blue declines and Lord of Darkness decide to make him his pawn. Lord of Darkness fights a long fight with Blue that he eventually loses. However, Lord of Darkness tells Blue what did Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in Suited for Success and Blue lose his faith on them as result. After of this, his former comrades Belladonna and Machinedramon attack him for his betrayal but Lord of Darkness overthrow them easily and seals off the former and destroy the latter. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Lord of Darkness return here and works for BlackGarurumon as one of his main members. He wants to prove Discord is still bad and he never be change as well as destroy Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle's reputation as heroines. He also helps BlackGarurumon in his plan to kill Princess Celestia and turn Aleu in his queen consort. Lord of Darkness goes off with Darth Nihilus and Ares after Dr.Strange who they find with Cronus's help. Lord of Darkness oversees the concentration camp and attacks Applejack for speaking for being ordered. Ares goes to the island with Lord of Darkness as they both have their own reasons. Lord of Darkness on the magic island announces his master plan is more to block out the sun in Kevin Micheal Richardson voice like the Boogie Man from Boogie Frights. Lord of Darkness appears after the witches are bested. He tries to convince Discord to help the team, but Discord declines as he remembers the last time he did that with Triek and what it did to him. Lord of Darkness furious decides to have him killed, though Discord escapes.Lord of Darkness's plans with the sun is done and with the help of Soran and Brainiac sends a gigantic disco ball to block the sun out. One of his disco balls is destroyed and he decides to guard one of the others personally which so happens to be the one the Alpha Team is after since he now knows two of his three have been destroyed. Lord of Darkness activated the disco ball to move with Sunset and that they won’t take risks. He finds Kratos and the Striker Force and Kratos fights his big disco ball and destroys it and him. Lord of Darkness watches as his plan is taken apart from the trio. Lord of The Darkness sets off to take down his traitorous allies of demons since he learns that Jesse and Russell turned them against the Children of BlackGarurumon. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. LOD and the members of BlackGarurumon prepare to relocate their base under Hans and Noah Cross. Lord of Darkness learns that someone has taken over hell and that it's Crowley and he decides to make sure Crowley is stopped though Crowley was ready and arms himself with the Colt to cause the Lord to reel back. Lord of Darkness is eventually killed by Crowley who blasts him more times with the Colt. Allies and enemies Allies: his goblins, Belladonna (formerly), Elder God (formerly), Elders of the Realm (formerly), Mechueckles (formerly), The Robotic Empire (formerly), SkekUng, SkekSis, BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares (DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Katz, Mooch Enemies: Jack, Princess Lilly, Hunson Abadeer, Lucifer (Dante's Inferno), Hades (Kid Icarus), Zeus (God of War), Discord, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Nightmare forces, the Helper Squad, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the V Crusaders, the Bodyguard unit, the Alpha Team, the Speed Crusade, Belladonna, Elder God, Elders of Realm, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' Empire, the Sith Stalker, the B Team, Slade's ensemble, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil Gallery Tim as darkness.jpg Screenshot-lrg-27.png Darkness.jpg Maxresdefault (1)23.jpg Darkness 2.jpg Hqdefault (6).jpg DarknessLegend1.jpg Darknesslegend.jpg 3194-3.jpg Tim-curry-as-the-lord-of-darkness-in-legend.jpg Tim-curry-as-the-lord-of-darkness-in-legend (1)2.jpg Lord of Darkness 23 2.jpg Darkness7-72.jpg Sadistic Lord of Darkness.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Devils Category:Immortals Category:Partner Category:Non Humans Category:Archenemies Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Elementals Category:Dark Lords Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Former Members of Elders of the Realm Category:Evil Genius Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Staff Users Category:Alchemists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Third in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Caped Characters Category:Blue's Archenemies Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tim Curry Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Sector 32's Victims Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Villains TheBrideKing considers the scariest Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Dark Fantasy Characters Category:Hell Councils